


A day at the beach

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatarual
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Nude Beach, Nudity, Porn, Porn with some plot, Smut, destiel smut, gagging, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: Dean wasn't boring damnit.Dean was going to take some risks damnit.He was going to tan damnit.He was going to a nude beach damnit.He going to let this hot dude fuck him in broad day light damnit.Wait.Damnit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for like 3 days. And I think it's really freaking good.  
> And out of all of the smut I've written, this has the most plot.  
> You know I mingled with the idea of Dean wearing glasses.  
> But nah.  
> You know Jensen Ackles needed glasses, but wore contact lenses, and wore them until he was like, 29. He got laser eye surgery. I wear glasses. I think I'll get laser eye surgery when I'm older. Expensive as hell but worth it. Point is glasses wearing Dean is canon pretty much.  
> Also Cas says he's pan and explains what it is, I'm pan and that's my explanation on it, but good for you if it's something different.  
> And Cas has a overpacking really prepared compulsion, I have that, once I was going to a book festival for one day, and yet I was prepared for literally anything.  
> I even had these sugary lollipops that I gave my friends and teachers while we waited in line for signings.  
> I had 15 of them.  
> And I had two types of sanitizer, one with aloe, one without.  
> I had a mirror and two types of brushes.  
> I had a pair of nail clippers.  
> I had four water bottles.  
> I had scissors and tape.  
> I know I'm insane.  
> Also Dean says he's reading, "The shining", which I am also currently reading.  
> And the idea for this story was weird.  
> I was thinking random thoughts and how in summer sisters, they almost go to a nude beach. And I thought of Arthur were they go to a nude beach with a microscope to see the naked girls, but there's only old people. Yuck.  
> Then I thought of me being at a nude beach, (I've never been to one) and getting to tan everything and not getting annoying tan lines.  
> Then I thought of destiel and Cas and Dean fucking on a nude beach, and 3 days later here we are. So yea. I'm sorry I'm rambling. Praise your heart if you read this. But yea, thanks for the kudos on ,"His Omega", like Jesus F guys, you loved that sheet. But yea I think you'll love this. Also Halloween!!! I'm going to write a Halloween smut story on Halloween, so watch out for that. Because damn me to hell if I don't write something with Halloween. But yea, enjoy!

Dean walked awkwardly to a empty spot clear away from people.  
He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
There wasn't many people out.  
No old people thank baby Jesus.  
Maybe 15 people.  
But it was very nice out to be at the beach and was supposed to be sunny all day.  
But then again.  
It was a nude beach.

Yup he was at a nude beach.

Dean Winchester.

The boring young accountant that minus well have the mind set of a 50 year old.

Boring simple Dean who never took risks.  
Was finally living life and taking some chances.

He was not exactly pale but his dick, ass, and above his mid thigh he was.  
He was here to tan and enjoy the sun.

For once tanning everything.

Some people looked at him while he was setting his things down.  
A hot guy and two pretty women admired his body.  
It was seriously making him nervous.

He tried to hide his exposed areas but it was a lost cause.  
He blushed a heated red.  
He tried to not bend over too much as he spread out his blanket.

He started sitting down and applying sun screen.  
The people had looked away, everyone minding their own business.

Thank baby Jesus for that.

Plugging in his earbuds to a Metallica, ACDC and Led Zeppelin mix, he made sure that the earbud strings didn't go over his body.  
He set a timer for 2 hours and relaxed.  
\---  
He was lying on his stomach now.  
Reading a book and enjoying the sun on his back.  
He was happy with the results of tanning the other side.  
He was soon to be a fully tanned guy everywhere.

See Winchester, your getting tanned and it didn't kill you.  
You need to live life better, take more risks like this.  
He agreed with his self concious.  
\---  
The timer ringed and he planned to leave by the time he was done but there was 100 pages left in his book.

No harm in enjoying the sun longer, he can just set up the umbrella he brought.

But when he got up to set it up, unplugging his music and putting his book down.  
There was a man at the end of his blanket.

He squinted seeing the dude had a head of messy black hair and really blue eyes.  
Damn. He's hot.  
He looks like a super model.  
With his hair he looks like he just had sex.

"C-can I help you?"  
Great he sounds like a coward.

The man smirks.

"Can I sit with you?"  
Was...this dude staring at his ass before he got up?  
"Sure."  
What is wrong with him?! This is a complete stranger! What if he's a serial killer?  
Or a really hot stranger who wants to sit with you.  
You.  
He agreed with his concious. This was a really hot guy. Wasn't he going to be a risk taker?

The dude set up his things right next to him while Dean put up the  
Umbrella to shield himself.  
When he was done setting the umbrella he glanced at blue-eyes while he wasn't looking at him. The dude was carrying a pretty big size.  
Dean blushed and looked away.  
Blue eyes sat down smiling at Dean.  
"So what's you're name?"  
Dean turned surprised that he wanted to talk to him.  
"Dean."  
"Dean. I like that."  
Dean suppressed a new blush.  
"W-what's you're name?" He stuttered.  
Godamn it your so smooth Winchester.  
His mind mocked sarcastically.

"Castiel."  
"Castiel?"  
Dean repeated.  
"That is my name."  
"That's really long. And a mouthful."  
Dean blushed a deep-hot red realizing what he said.

But Castiel laughed.

Smirking.

"That's what she said."  
"Can I just call you Cas?"  
"Whatever you'd like."

Dean returned to reading thinking the conversation was over.  
"What book are you reading?"  
"I'm reading The shining."  
"Nice. Scary book."  
"It's not that scary."  
Cas guffawed.  
"Tough guy huh?"  
Dean. Tough? No. He just didn't scare easily.  
"I guess so."  
"So. Why'd you come to a nude beach?"  
"What do you mean?" Asked Dean.  
"Well you seem really uneasy and your crossing your legs so people don't see your dick. It's pretty easy to tell who's a noob."

Dean didn't really know how to respond. But he uncrossed his legs at least.  
For a couple seconds he stayed quiet and then met Cas's eyes.  
"Well a lot of reasons."  
"Tell me some."  
"Well, I, uh, wanted to tan. Everything. You know?"  
Cas hummed in agreement.  
"And a lot of people say I don't take risks and live life. So I put my foot down and decided to go to a nude beach. Which was pretty hard to find by the way."  
"I see. And it's well hidden to keep out pervs."  
"Yea I figured."  
"You don't seem like the kind of stay-at-home-Friday-night-and-go-to-sleep-at-seven-boring-kind-of-guy."  
Dean exhaled heavily.  
"Believe me I am."  
"With a face like that I thought you'd be the kind of stud-muffin-gets-all-the-ladies-guy."  
"I guess. I've been told I'm attractive. But I bore said ladies. And guys."  
First he was letting this super model guy sit next to him, now he was coming out to him?  
Not that him being bi was a secret, but what if this guy is homophobic?  
God he hopes not. Dean is not in the mood to be harassed.  
What if he cries?  
He is so not in the mood for that.

"You're bi?"  
"Yes..."  
Said Dean unsure.  
Cas laughed.  
"Don't worry I'm pan."  
"Pan?"  
"Pansexual. I have no preference when it comes to gender."  
"Ahh, right. I forgot."  
"Understandable."  
Silence filled for a mere (but awkward) seconds.  
"Do you happen to have a significant other?"  
The question threw Dean completely off his guard.  
He was feeling so many emotions all at once.  
Surprise. Disbelief. Shocked. Overwhelmed.

Cas.

The really hot dude who just met Dean and could literally have anyone he wanted.  
Was probably about to ask out Dean.

"N-n-no." He stuttered.  
His face boiled with so much heat it sort of hurt.  
"W-w-what a-about you?"  
Cas hummed.  
"I'm not dating anyone...at the moment."  
"W-what do y-you mean?"  
God he sounds like such a pathetic mess.

"Well, I was hoping maybe a certain green eyed really hot guy might accept my invitation."  
"W-what kind of invitation?" He asked nervously but more steadily.  
"You know, if he might wanna join me to a more secluded part of the beach to...you know."  
Cas smirked winking.  
Dean took a deep breath.  
"No I don't know."  
"For me to fuck him senseless."  
Dean squeaked snapping his legs together self-consciously.  
"Do you think he'd be interested?"  
This little shit asked the question so legitimately as if it was an actual genuine concern.

"I-I-I-I t-think s-s-so."  
"Great."  
Cas got up, rolling his blanket into his backpack,slinging it onto his left arm. Extending the right one to Dean.  
Dean got his things together quickly in a hurried frenzy, hearing Cas's muffled laughs.  
And taking his hand.

Cas lead him to around a secluded area where big boulders hid a small area of sand.  
The rocks keeping it out of view from people.

Oh God. Oh my God. Ohhh God.  
He was about to have sex with a complete stranger.  
In the middle of the day.  
At a nude beach.  
Maybe he went a little to overboard with the whole taking risks now thing.  
Cas set both their things down.  
Laying out their blankets to form a big blanketed area.  
He used the umbrella so the sun wouldn't hit their bodies.

God he needed alcohol.  
Lots of it.

Dean just stood and watched as Cas got a bottle of lube and a condom from his backpack.

This was really going to happen.

What, don't you want this? His brain asked.  
I do. I really fucking do.  
But not in broad day light.  
At a nude beach.  
100 feet away from people.  
No.  
He was going to take this risk.  
He was 27 godamn it.  
And damn him to hell if he doesn't live for once.  
And at least he knows Cas's name.  
He's had much skeevier one-night-standees.  
But none of them out in the open like this.  
How old is Cas anyway.  
And why is he so prepared to have lube and a condom?

"How old are you?" Dean asked.  
"I'm 28."  
"Ok."  
"How old are you?" Cas asked.  
"I'm 27."  
A pause.  
"Do you sleep with every stranger you meet. I mean, it's kind of too convenient that you have lube and condoms."  
"What can I say, I like being over prepared."  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked curiously.  
"Well in here I have a survival knife, pepper spray, hand sanitizer, matches, a lighter, tissues. And that's just random stuff I can name off the top of my head."  
"Well your certainly prepared." Dean said impressed.  
"It's like a compulsion but thank you."

Cas made a "aha" kind of victory noise.  
"But let's not talk about that, let's get to why we are here."  
Cas turned smirking.

His smirk should be fucking illegal Dean thought.

Cas stroked his cock looking Dean up and down.  
Dean felt self conscious but there was no hiding his body.  
"Can't wait to get into your tight little ass. Wondered what it'd be like while you were sunbathing. I almost got a semi right in front of everyone."  
Deans cock twitched at the words.  
He whined. He couldn't help it.  
He took his cock in hand as well.  
"Then get on with it."

Cas set down the lube and condom.  
"Gladly."  
Cas tackled him to the ground on the blankets kissing his lips and and licking inside his mouth.  
Screw alcohol.  
Cas kissing him, dominating him, is so much more toxic.

It felt like Cas was writing a symphony on Dean as he traced the inside of his mouth with his tongue and dragged his hands over Deans body.  
He was so thankful that neither of them were wearing clothes.  
"Ah.." Dean moaned contently as Cas sucked and teased at his nipples.  
He arched his chest to Cas's mouth.  
His tongue was so skillful.

Dean was in bliss.

And then Cas was plunging a well-lubed finger into his tight entrance.  
"Ah!"  
"I'm sorry am I going to fast?"  
Dean panted heavily. Opening his eyes (not even realizing they had slipped closed) and looking up to a concerned Cas.

"I-it's just..."  
"What?" Cas asked gently.  
Dean turned his face away from Cas, turning a furious shade of embarrassed red.

Dean considered his options, deciding to just go with the truth.  
He coughed.  
"I haven't been with anyone in two years..."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. It's not that I'm going through something or anything like that. I've just been busy with work."

It was true. Ever since he started his job as an accountant he just prioritized on his job more than his personal life.  
Dean licked his lips.

"I-I still w-want you to fuck me senseless. Come on fuck my tight little ass."  
Dean rocked himself on Cas's single finger.  
Letting out quiet moans.  
He looked up at Cas's face, his own full of need.  
"I want it. I need it."  
"Oh you have no idea what you do to me."  
Cas slipped in two more fingers. Dragging them against Deans inner walls.  
"Ah! J-just like that! Yes!"  
It's been far too long Dean thought.  
"Oh god your so responsive."  
Cas pinched one of Deans nipples hard.  
"Ah!"  
"Want to fuck you so good."  
"P-please!"  
"Make everyone hear you scream my name."  
Cas was stroking his own cock now.  
And Dean wasn't big on dirty talk but it felt so good with Cas.  
Cas entered another finger.  
Stroking and prodding.  
Stretching out Dean.  
Grazing his prostates so barely.  
"Ohhh...oh god...please!"  
Dean whined.  
"Want your big cock. Want it to fuck me so good. Ah!"  
Cas took out his fingers grabbing the condom.

"N-no!" Dean said suddenly.  
"What?" 

"I'm clean. Are you?"  
He wanted nothing more than his bare cock inside of him.

"I am clean, but are you sure?"  
Dean nodded fervently.  
"Y-yes! Please!"  
"Alright."

Cas put the condom down and picked up the lube, pouring a generous amount and slicking up his cock.  
Looking at Dean with a hungry look the entire time.  
Dean panted heavily.  
He forgot the facts of risks here and just let himself enjoy.  
Cas's hard, long, thick cock was about to fuck in to him.  
His bare cock.  
This was going to be amazing.  
And he whimpered in wait for Cas's cock.

"How would you like me."  
Dean snapped out of his aroused haze.  
"What?"  
"Position. What would you like?"  
"Umm..."  
"From behind, missionary, rocking chair, ride me?"  
Dean grunted in frustration.  
"I don't care. Just fuck my brains out."  
"Great."

All of a sudden Cas was thrusting inside, gripping his sides for balance.  
Dean scrambled his hands and gripped onto Cas's back.

"O-oh. Oh fuck. Fuck!"  
Deans head banged against the blanket, his back arching like a taut bow.  
Dean could feel every hot inch of Cas inside him.

Lightly poking and prodding at his walls.  
Cas's cock had slipped in with ease, almost his entire length entering.  
But it still stretched Dean in pleasant ways.

"Ohhh fuuck."

Fuck. This felt so god damn good.  
He has been fucking missing out.  
Cas groaned deep and long.

"Fuck Dean, you feel so fucking  
good."

Dean let out a loud moan but midway Cas put his hand over Deans mouth.

"As much as I want you to make those pretty noises, gorgeous. There's people at this beach that can call the cops and we can get arrested."

Cas thrust hard.

And Dean moaned against his hand.

"But having a piece of this ass and it would be worth it."

Cas reached over to his backpack, rummaging around for a few seconds until he pulled out a small red towel.

Probably the shade of his own face, Dean thought.

Cas removed his hand sticking the towel inside Deans mouth.

"This okay? Should keep you quiet."

Dean willingly opened his mouth to bite onto the towel.  
Then Cas picked up Deans legs by his knees, bending them against his chest.  
And thrust the rest of himself inside, starting a fast but steady pace.  
Slapping his balls against Deans ass.

"Fuuck. Your so tight. So hot. Like a fucking vice."

Deans moans were muffled by the towels but we're still significantly loud.  
He dug his nails into Cas's back.  
Fuck.  
This felt so. Damn. Good.  
Cas wasn't even hitting his prostate, yet Dean could feel his orgasm.  
Cas's cock dragging against his walls.  
His hot cock hitting his hot walls.  
Lighting up flames thru his spine at the friction.  
Cas speeded up his thrusts, roughly fucking Dean.

"You like this Dean? Me fucking your tight, needy hole?"

Dean nodded frantically.  
Cas adjusted his aim and luckily was hitting Deans prostate.  
Dean screamed against the towel.  
Digging his nails deeper.  
Writhing against Cas's body.  
Breathing hard through his nose.  
Almost kicking his legs away from Cas's hands.  
Squirming.  
Pressing himself against Cas's cock.  
Muffled prayers of "so good Cas" being voiced but not heard thru the towel.

"Yea. You like that? Like me fucking you? Feel so good. Such a good hole."

And that was it.  
Dean was done.  
Could feel Cas wincing from digging his nails so deep into his skin.  
Arching his back so high off the ground.  
Bursting his eyes open.  
Gasping as he dropped the towel from his mouth.  
Moaning so loud he surprised himself.  
He couldn't help it.  
Oh fuck, it felt so good as he orgasmed.  
Shooting his release across his chest and some even landing on his chin.  
When he was done on the ride of pleasure he lay on the blanket as he watched Cas fucking into his over sensitive hole.  
Letting out little whines but not finding the energy to tell Cas to stop. It was pretty good anyways.  
And then Cas stilled orgasming as he watched Deans blissed out face.  
Thrusting deep and letting his release coat Deans walls.  
Dean whimpered at the feeling.  
But his cock was done.  
It was not near getting up again after such a good orgasm.  
Cas pulled out laying next to Dean.  
Dean gasping at the feel of Cas's release slowly going out of him.

"H-how was it?"  
Asked Dean timidly.  
"Fucking amazing. I didn't go overboard did I?"  
"No. You were fucking amazing, too. Oh fuck, that dirty talk? So good."  
"Glad I was good."

And Dean could tell the little shit was smirking.  
Little shit.  
A little shit he really likes.

"Hey I know this is backwards, but wanna go out with me?"  
Cas asked the question carefully, probably worried Dean was going to decline.  
"Really?"  
But Dean was worried Cas was kidding.  
"Yea. How about tomorrow? At The roadhouse."  
"I love their burgers. And I'm free. So, yea."  
The two looked at each other, smiling.  
Looks like the first of many risks, thought Dean.  
And he was completely happy with the idea.

But like a scratched record he heard a moan.  
He looked over to see a guy was fucking some girl.  
"Well looks like we gave a show."  
Dean blushed a heated red.  
And Cas smirked, laughing.  
Yup, definitely lots of risks in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I bet y'all loved this.  
> Also I'm listening to bastilles Pompeii, it's such a freaking good song.  
> Sorry if you don't like that song or despise it.  
> But yea, I hope you loved this. If you did please leave kudos or comments.  
> If you hated it, sorry for wasting your time.  
> Complain to me on how horrible it was if you feel like it.


End file.
